Many medicines lose their efficacy if kept for more than a few hours at the wrong temperature. Insulin, for example, deteriorates if allowed to rise above about 15 deg C. for more than an hour or two. As a result, insulin cannot be sent through the post. Generally, insulin cannot even be sent by overnight-courier.
Special medical courier services are available, but they are inordinately expensive for everyday items. Persons who have need of temperature-sensitive medications, therefore, when travelling, have to have the medications made up by a local pharmacist. Such persons would much prefer their prescriptions to be made up by their home pharmacist, if only there were an inexpensive means for transporting the prescriptions.
The invention is aimed at providing a transit bag that can contain a prescription quantity of insulin, and which is sufficiently thermally insulated to enable the insulin to be maintained at a temperature of less than 15 deg C., during transit, for a period of about two days. The invention is aimed at providing a bag which is also light in weight, and inexpensive to manufacture.
As will be apparent from the descriptions herein, the bag can be designed for the transport of items other than insulin prescriptions.